


Tracking Barton

by uofmdragon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advanced Tech, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Needs a Hug, Gen, Tahiti is a Magical Place, Waking Up in the Future Woes, mentions of Clint Barton/Phil Coulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's trying to keep track of the team, only he's lost Barton.  Bruce helps Steve to track him down using Tony's tech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracking Barton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayQy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/gifts).



> Prompt: How about Bruce and Steve being bros/having a moment?

Steve stepped out of the elevator and into the newly remodeled penthouse of Stark Tower. He knew that JARVIS had informed the occupants that he was here, but there was no one around. He bit his lip as he looked around, noting the changes from the last time he was here. There were a lot, but then the place had practically been destroyed by Loki.

“Captain Rogers,” Doctor Banner said from his side.

“Doctor Banner,” Steve said, turning and going over to off his hand. "I didn’t know you were back in New York.“

"Never left,” Doctor Banner admitted as he took Steve’s hand, shaking it twice.

“Oh,” Steve said. "I, uh, I was looking for Stark?“

"He’s on his way,” Doctor Banner answered.

“Oh, when do you expect him?” Steve asked.

“Next week,” Doctor Banner stated, wincing slightly as if he expected Steve to yell, but Steve just stared at him in shock. "He’s doing this whole tour America thing while he drives back from Malibu with the last of his stuff.“

"Oh, I wasn’t aware,” Steve said, frowning.

“Is there something I could help you with?” Bruce asked.

Steve hesitated. "Well, I’ve been trying to keep track of everyone and it’s just, I haven’t heard from Barton in a while.“

"How long?”

“Before Christmas,” Steve admitted.

Bruce grimaced. "That’s been a while.“

"Yeah,” Steve agreed. He’d gotten distracted with the whole Bucky thing. Hell, he knew that Thor had been back to Earth, but it almost seemed like Barton was the one that was living in another dimension. “I was hoping that Stark might be able to track him down.”

“Well, I’m not as good as Tony, but I can try,” Bruce offered, gesturing for Steve to follow him.

Steve followed Bruce through the hallways of the tower and down a few flight of stairs and into a lab that looked like something out of the old science fiction comics he used to read.

“Jarvis,” Bruce said. “I know you’ve been paying attention and I know Tony left the backdoor into SHIELD. Can you do anything to find Clint Barton?”

“Indeed, Doctor Banner,” Jarvis answered. "Agent Barton had a meeting with the Director just before Christmas. He submitted a Leave of Absence, citing that he had to care a sick family member.“

"I thought Barton didn’t have any family,” Steve said, remembering the few conversations that he’d been able to have with the SHIELD agent.

“None are listed in SHIELD file,” Jarvis agreed.

“That’s not good,” Bruce said. "Run some facial recognition on any cameras you have access too around SHIELD HQ. Let’s see if he actually left.“

"You think they might be holding him somewhere?” Steve asked.

“He technically betrayed SHIELD and worked with the enemy. It’s possible they decided to use him as a scapegoat,” Bruce pointed out.

Steve nodded. 

“Jarvis, why don’t you give us each a screen, we’ll see if we can spot him,” Bruce suggested.

“Thanks,” Steve said, when the screen sprung to life. Letting the computers do all the work, wasn’t his style, and at least this seemed like he was doing something. 

They watched the footage for a couple of hours, since they didn’t know when or if Clint left. Bruce took a break at some point, putting a mug of some sort of tea in Steve’s hand when he returned. Steve sipped it as he searched. It was long gone by the time he spotted the familiar gate of Clint.

“Got him,” Steve shouted. Bruce was by his side immediately. They both followed him, the view switching as Jarvis tracked him through the city and eventually to the airport. Steve tried not to think of how illegal it must be for Jarvis to begin pulling passenger IDs of all flights on that day. Bruce found him boarding a flight out of the country. They tracked him all the way to… 

“Tahiti?” Steve stated. "What’s in Tahiti?“

"Beaches?” Bruce suggested. “Jarvis, I don’t suppose you can do a scan and see if we can get a live shot of him.

"Of course, Doctor Banner,” Jarvis answered. The screen changed and they watched as Jarvis slowly zoomed in one one of the beaches. There wasn’t any audio, but Steve watched as Clint Barton surfaced in the water, wearing nothing but a scrap of fabric that barely covered anything. He was talking to someone that was clear from the angle on Clint’s face. Then he took off, running up the beach. Steve tensed, expecting danger based on Clint’s determined face. They lost sight of him as he ducked underneath an umbrella. Steve waited for him to reappear, but all that did was his tiny swimsuit.

Steve frowned, and then he realized what was going on. His could feel his face turning red. “Jarvis, you can turn it off, Clint must have a la…”

A second suit joined the first, and those were clearly men’s trunks. Steve turned to look at Bruce.

Bruce was looking at him curiously. "Do we need to have a talk?“

"Yes, no, maybe?” Steve asked.

“Let’s go have a talk,” Bruce said. "You can tell me all about your ‘Suddenly waking up in the future woes’.“

"Thanks Doctor Banner,” Steve said.

“Call me Bruce, Captain.”

“You better call me Steve then.”

“Alright.”

*

“Oh my original injury…” Tony said, starting up again. Bruce resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. He almost wished he’d never agreed to talk with Steve about how he was adjusting to the future, because Tony had come home and decided to fill Bruce in on everything that had happened as if he hadn’t been texting, emailing, and calling Bruce throughout it.

At least Steve had let Bruce talk…


End file.
